


Believe it or not

by StrangeNoise



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: When Allen and Perkins start dating, everyone thinks they're just pretending. At first it's funny, then it becomes frustrating. But in the end they find that they only need each other to know what they have is real...





	Believe it or not

When they start dating, Allen doesn’t think much of the jibes and the jokes people direct at them. He and Perkins  _ are _ a bit of an odd couple, no use denying that. And if he is being honest with himself, if someone had told him six months ago that he would soon be head over heels in love with one of the FBI’s top agents, he would have probably written it off as a bad joke too. 

  


But now they’re together, sitting on the large couch in Perkins’ living room and watching a movie that neither of them is truly paying attention to while Richard’s pet tortoise Otis gnaws at a leaf of salad on the coffee table. Perkins’ head rests on Allen’s shoulder and Allen’s hand is caressing his partner’s thigh. It’s comfortable and more enjoyable than either of them could have probably imagined. Allen feels like he is finally where he was always supposed to be, and he hopes that Richard feels the same. It’s the only thing that really counts after all, other people be damned. 

  


Still, it hurts when the jokes and the questions don’t stop. Everyone seems to be believing that this is some kind of joke, an attempt at pranking half of Detroit into thinking they’re dating for real. While Richard mainly shrugs it off, like he does with most things, Allen becomes more and more upset by it.

  


“Stop worrying about it, David”, Richard sighs three months into their relationship as Allen complains about a snarky comment yet again, “If they don’t believe we’re serious by now, they probably never will, and we should just get used to it.”

  


“But I want them to take us seriously”, Allen whines as he is pulled into a hug by his much shorter boyfriend, “I hate that they keep making jokes about us.”

  


“They will grow tired of it eventually, love”, Richard insists and runs a soothing hand up and down Allen’s back. The SWAT captain hopes his boyfriend is right.

  


Unfortunately, Perkins isn’t. Six months in, a member of Allen’s team approaches him with a guilty expression on their face.

  


“I am sorry for joking about your relationship status, Captain”, the young man says, looking at his feet, “Please know that I won’t respect you any less if you choose to stay single and that you don’t need to pretend to be in a relationship for the team’s sake.” 

  


Allen’s eyes almost fall out of his head at that announcement and he comes very close to facepalming. He doesn’t even remember the incident his subordinate is referencing but angry heat still boils in his stomach. He’s been with Richard for over half a year now! When would people finally accept that they were actually dating?! 

  


He tries to explain the situation to the young man in front of him but only ends up more frustrated. Allen insists his feelings for Perkins are genuine while his subordinate keeps telling him he doesn’t need to keep up the charade. In the end, they part ways with neither of them satisfied. And when Allen comes home, Richard sits on his couch, sulking because he had a similar incident at his workplace this morning. Neither of them feels like shrugging those comments off anymore but neither man knows what to do to stop them so they kind of leave things as they are.

  


The final blow comes when, two and a half years into their relationship, Richard proposes to Allen and shortly after they send out invitations to their wedding. Except for their respective families – about the only people, who actually believe their relationship is genuine – no one answers. With the RSVP date coming ever closer, both Perkins and Allen decide to just personally ask the people invited if they will attend the wedding or not. Many of them seem surprised and admit to having thought it was some kind of gag because no way they would put  _ that _ much effort into their little charade. Perkins swiftly un-invites those people while Allen comes close to quitting.

  


In the end, only about half the people they work with agree to come to their wedding. It will be a lot smaller than they had initially thought but they decide that it will be for the better. After the invitation fiasco Allen had been close to making the whole venue family-only anyway, so Richard is glad he will at least be seeing some of his colleagues on the most important day of his life. 

  


As he is waiting outside the venue for the last few guests to arrive, he catches sight of someone he isn’t entirely sure he is happy to see. Allen had invited the RK800 named Connor and his partner Lieutenant Anderson because he had worked with Connor before and the two got along well. Richard had agreed because he didn’t want to shoot his fiancé down, but he was not and is not too thrilled about the attendance of Anderson. The last time they had spoken, the Lieutenant had apologized awkwardly for almost breaking Perkins’ nose on the day the whole android revolution thing had gone down. Richard accepted the apology but still held a grudge against the older man. That Anderson is now at his wedding and is apparently sending Connor ahead to talk to Richard yet again is not something he looks forward to a lot.

  


“Hey”, Anderson says awkwardly. Richard says nothing, merely raises a brow to show the other man he has his attention. The lieutenant clears his throat and looks as if he isn’t sure what to say next. When he finally opens his mouth, Richard wishes he would have kept it closed.

  


“Look, I feel like an ass for asking this but…are you guys actually serious?”, he asks, and Richard can’t believe that people are  _ still _ thinking he and Allen are faking their relationship, “I mean, all of this looks expensive. You wouldn’t do this if this was just some prank, right?” 

  


“Of course we are serious, Anderson”, Richard hisses, stretching a little so he seems taller than he is, “I love David and he loves me. This relationship has never been a joke to us, and we are, quite frankly, offended by the fact that people are still doubting the sincerity of it. So, if you are still concerned about whether David and I are taking this seriously, you are invited to leave. If you trust my word and finally get it into your thick skull that we love each other, you’re free to say.” 

  


Richard’s chest is heaving as he comes to the end of his little tirade, but he prides himself in being able to stare Anderson down. The lieutenant at least has the decency to look like a schoolboy who has been scolded and takes a step back.

  


“I’m sorry”, he mutters, “I just couldn’t believe…but then again, people didn’t believe in Connor and me either. Maybe I judged you guys too harshly.” He doesn’t sound wholly convinced but at least he appears to be thinking about what he did. That’s enough for Perkins.

  


“Fine”, he says haughtily, chest swelling with pride, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have the love of my life to marry.” He turns around without another glance and enters the building. With every step he does towards Allen and the registrar, his heart beats faster in his chest. He has never been this excited before.

  
Finally, he stands before Allen. They exchange one long glance and his fiancé squeezes Richard’s hand tightly for a second. The door closes when Anderson enters the room and sits down, and the ceremony begins. It’s short and classy. Nothing out of the ordinary. Until they get to their vows. They agreed to do custom vows and when Allen reads his, Richard can’t hold back the tears gathering in his eyes. Still, he somehow makes it through his own vows without completely losing his composure. The second the registrar declares them both husbands, he falls into David’s arms.

  


“Oh my god, they  _ are _ serious”, someone exclaims from the first row. Allen and Perkins look at each other and can’t help but burst into chuckles and tears alike.

  


“Of course we are serious, you idiot. And if anyone still doubts that they can raise their hand and fight me”, Allen calls out to their few guests. No one moves an inch.

  


Allen turns back to look at Richard. They look into each other’s eyes, sure that they will never tire of the beauty and love they find there. Then they exchange their first kiss as married men. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fruitcake husbands content woohoo!! Greetings to the fruitcake gang!
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Or come say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
